What I thought I didn't want
by behessy89
Summary: Draco didn't even want to come back to Hogwarts, now he was thrown into not only being Headboy, but having to deal with the Headgirl, Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

*****I do not own any of these characters. They are JK Rowlings!**

Draco looked around at his classmates and their families as they waited to start a new year at Hogwarts. He had spent the entire summer wanting to avoid exactly what he was doing right now. He had not wanted to return, after the war the name Malfoy meant nothing but shame. Unfortunately Headmistress McGonagall had asked for him to be Headboy, and his mother had not left it alone. "An opportunity to redeem yourself Draco." She had said. Redeem himself… yeah right there was no way in bloody hell these people he was watching now were going to forgive him, let alone respect him enough to listen to him as Headboy. What was McGonagall thinking?

Hermione was early as usual, surprised by the amount of students already waiting to get on the train. She sat waiting for her favorite redheaded family. She and Ron were still together but recently had an argument because she did not join Harry and himself in becoming Aurors. She had decided to continue her education to become a Healer. They just did not understand. Ron was also sore at her because she refused to move in with him and Harry, or to sleep with him just yet. She just wasn't sure, especially with the fighting the two had been doing. Why couldn't he just understand that these things were important to her, he just didn't understand.

Draco saw Hermione, deep in thought, and wondered to himself what the witch could be that upset about as she clearly was. He knew she would be Headgirl and that the two would have to spend time together. He did not want this. He had changed but to have to spend time and befriend Granger would just be too much. Not that she would accept his friendship anyways, he would have to try and be civil, for his own sake. What was one year of his life anyway?

"Hermione!" yelled a petite redhead. "Hey Ginny, how are you?" Hermione replied. She had not spent much time with her since Ron had moved in to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Before Ginny could reply a very distraught Mrs. Weasley came rushing to them "My two girls, going into their last year at Hogwarts!" She sobbed. Ginny had not been eligible to take an Auror job as Ron, Harry, and Hermione had, but she had been able to test out to become a 7th year like Hermione. "Mum, come off it, it is not a big deal, we have to go!" "She annoys me so much!"Ginny whispered to Hermione. Mrs. Weasley had become quite protective over Ginny since Fred's murder. "I will take good care of her Mrs. Weasley" Hermione shouted as they boarded the train. "I love you girl's, be safe!" was all they heard as they started to find seats. Once they were settled, Neville and Luna came to their compartment to join them. Since the final battle the two had become a couple and it was so evident that they were meant for each other. The group was just about to start catching up when the door opened. "Granger…"said a particular tall, muscular blond.

"What do you want Malfoy" she said to him, voice covered in disgust. "We are needed in the staff compartment to start our Head duties." "Fine." He waited outside as she said goodbye to her friends. "I will let you know now Malfoy I am not pleased with the arrangements that are stuck in this year." "You think I am Granger, to be stuck in the same living quarters as you?" "I can see you haven't changed a bit Ferret" Well this year is going to start out just wonderfully he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has taken me so long to get back to this story but I was working two jobs and going to school. I plan on trying to update every few days to once a week at the most now that I am only working one job and no longer in school! Hope you enjoy and let me know if there are any mistakes because I am doing this without a beta! **

Chapter 2.

This year was going to be hell and he knew it. The whirlwind of chestnut curls flounced in front of him with determination. She was refusing to speak to him already and they had not been in the presence of each other for 5 minutes. "I hope this meeting doesn't take too long" Draco said timidly. "Why? Have to go back to your death eater friends? Or are you the only one who had the nerve to show your face back here? What are you doing here anyway?" Hermione said as she spun around and stared him down pointedly. Of course she would question his return, why had he not thought of an answer prior to this? And she, in her usual manner, blurted the questions out so fast he could barely piece together what all she said. How did Potter and Weasel deal with this? At least they got this year off from being around her.

"It is none of your business why I am back, and you are correct in assuming that all my "death eater" friends have not returned. If that is all you have to say, we can proceed to go to the meeting, since I know how you are about promptness." Draco spat at her. Hmph Hermione thought as she turned back around and proceeded down the corridor. There's something different about Draco Malfoy, she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. Not that she wanted to put anything, especially a finger on anything associated with a Malfoy.

They arrived to the empty compartment where a letter was awaiting them.

"_Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy,_

_ I am aware the two of you were expecting a staff meeting. Well that is not the case. I ordered you both here so that you two could discuss this change that I am sure neither of you expected or are in any way excited about . To be Heads of Hogwarts you must set examples to the other students. Especially at this delicate time, house unity and a understanding of forgiveness in the Wizarding World. This is why I picked the two of you together as Heads. Miss Granger you possess a poise and dignity, as well as a representative war hero. Mr Malfoy we have spoken previously of your becoming head so you know what you bring to the table in all of this. _

_My wish is that you two show a united front for Hogwarts and bring in the new age of unity in our world, starting with the two of you. Reconcile your differences and put what is in the past where it should be, in the past. Cheers and delighted to see you both returning to Hogwarts._

_Headmistress McGonagall_

_Also, meet me by the staircase after the Sorting and dinner."_

"Great, just great. I suppose you had something to do with all of this Malfoy? I bet you knew about this the whole time and just wanted to separate me from my friends so you can try to belittle me. Well you are wrong because I could care less what you have to say to me." Hermione scowled. What possibly could the Headmistress see in Malfoy, and what does he bring to the table? Now I will have twice the trouble of keeping Ronald happy. He expects me to shun Malfoy and now I have to befriend him. He will flip his shit with her if he got any wind of any type of friendliness between her and Malfoy, and she knew it.

Draco sat quietly pondering what McGonagall had asked him to do. The Slytherin Prince befriends the Gryffindor Princess… She had to be joking right? He studied Hermione's face before he spoke, noting her displeasure seemed to spread beyond the fact they were alone together in this situation. "I had nothing to do with this; I was under the same impression as you that we were to have a staff meeting. I have no desire to separate you from your friends and I honestly wouldn't mind at least feigning some type of peace between us." He had no desire to be any more on Hermione Granger's bad side. Watching her pout drop to a perfect oh as she registered his words was pretty amusing and Draco felt the familiar twist as his signature smirk made an appearance.

How dare he smirk at me! And what is his deal with wanting peace between us? Hermione could not even begin to fathom a friendship with Malfoy especially with him smirking at her. She studied him for a minute as he sat elbows on his knees, hands folded together and his face, with the annoying smirk, leaned over. "Well we will just have to see about that. " Hermione was done with this conversation. She was slightly put off and confused with this new development with Malfoy and was not quite sure what exactly she was going to do about all of this.


End file.
